


Waiting

by L05Noah



Series: Frans oneshots [7]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Crying, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Guilt, Love, Love Confessions, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Sad, Unrequited Love, Waiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28644135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L05Noah/pseuds/L05Noah
Summary: Frisk was sent to another hospital after [][][][][][][][][][][][][]....Then [][][][][][][][][][][][]......Will he wait?
Relationships: Frisk & Sans (Undertale), Frisk/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Frans oneshots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005201
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> This book is requested by...
> 
> *Drum rolls*
> 
> LolliJade  
> https://my.w.tt/UMeqHeuHTcb
> 
> Woohoo!!!
> 
> Lez go!...
> 
> This is a bit bad... I'm sorry...

It was Frisk's first day at work.

  
Well not really it's just that she'll be working on another hospital.

Frisk looked at the mirror... She- she's... Nervous...

She don't like changes much... If it's slow it's okay but... It's too quick for her... Too fast...

Will it be okay?  
Will she be okay?  
Will her friends be okay?  
Will her first impression be okay?  
Will the people around going to be okay?

... Hopefully...

...

Frisk arrived at the hospital...

It's kind of scary...

Hospitals are always scary.

It's early in the morning...

The empty-ness of the hallways makes her remember something... Then again she worked in a hospital before so it's nothing...

But that didn't stop her from being so nervous.

Frisk walked towards the front desk.

The employee (or whatever you call it) looked at her and asked "who are you?"

"I'm the new _Geriatric Medicine Specialists_ doctor, I'm from Laxutrix Hospital" Frisk said nervously.

"Oh okay, wait a sec" Then the employee looked around and seems to be looking for something... Or someone.

Then "Oh!" The employee stands up! "Hey, Zack! You have time right? Can you please do a tour for her? She's new here" The employee said.

"Oh, sure!" Zack said as he walked towards Frisk.

"Hello There! I'm uh... Frisk! Frisk Dreemur. A new Geriatric Medicine Specialists here from uh... Laxutrix Hospital!" Frisk said said now more nervous than before.

"Hello there too! My name is Zack Gariar, a neurologist in this hospital! Nice to meet you!" Zack said cheerfully. "Now let's go shall we?" Zack said as he head towards whatever he's heading towards.

Frisk: "Oh... yeah sure!"

**One tour later cuz I'm** **lazzzzy** **...**

As they near the end Zack said "Sorry but I had to end our tour here, my break is almost over and my shift is nearing I'm sorry. And since we're almost in the end I will just tell you the direction on where the locker room is"

"Uhm... Okay, that's fine" Frisk said now slightly comfortable.

Zack: "Okay, just walk straight towards the hallway and then take a turn to the left in the 3rd corner and then just walk straight right there and then you'll find a dark blue door that's where locker rooms are"

Frisk: "Okay, thank you"

Zack: "No problem and you're welcome. I'ma head out now okay?"

Frisk: "okay"

Then Frisk watch him walk away...

Then... Frisk *inhaled* and *exhaled*  
 _I got this!_ Frisk said to herself with determination.

Frisk then started to walk straight towards the hallway... 'He said 3rd corner I turn left... Okay...'

Frisk walked and walked... As she whispers.

"One...

"..."

"Two..

"..."

"..."

"and! Three!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Wait-..." 'Where should I turn again?'

Frisk froze... Between in the middle of the hallway...

... This is bad... This is very bad...

Oh no... Why did I forgot it that fast?! 

Frisk turns around and around in both fear and anxiety. Her heart was beating so fast and hard she could hear it... She's sweating... She's getting dizzy from turning around and around while trying to make up her mind on where _should she make her turn?_

Then...

"Hey miss are you okay?" A voice behind her asked as they held Frisk's shoulder.

"Huh?" Frisk turned around to see...

A short skeleton wearing round glasses and doctor uniform...

'Wtf?!' Frisk said to herself as she backed away in both surprise and fear.

'A living skeleton?!' Frisk said as she looked at him in fear.

"Uhm... Miss?" The skeleton said confused.

Frisk backed away and said "uhm... Yeah?" Frisk said nervously.

"Are you okay? I've seen you spinning here and you seems scared or nervous do you need help?" He said.

"Uhm..." Frisk was hesitating... Out of nervousness and fear... And confusion? 'like how can a skeleton walk and talk or whatever?!' but...

"Yeah... I'm uhm... The- a new doctor here... I'm a- the new from Laxutrix Hospital... And I kind of got lost... I'm heading to the locker room... Then I got lost..." Frisk said nervously as held her hands together while trying to stop stuttering while talking...

And if you're asking why she said that... That's because her gut feeling said so... And she made the choice to follow it while hoping everything will go smoothly and right.

"Oh you are? Wow. I'm Sans, I'm an Internal Medicine Physician here" He said as he handed his hand for a hand shake "Nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you too" Frisk said as she nervously shakes his hand...

Then...

*Insert balloon fart noises...*

*Or taking a wet shit with diarrhea after you are some spicy Indian food noises*

'Wtf?!...' "pfft..." Frisk held her laughter back... But she can't help it. She burst out laughing while she held Sans' skeletal hand with (some chocolate shit) the balloon in it.

"Heh, it's always hilarious ain't it?" Sans said with a lazy but playful grin in his skull.

Sans: "Anyways, you're heading to the locker room right?"

Frisk nodded comfortable now.

"Great! I'm heading to the locker room too, how about we go there together?" Sans offered.

"Sure" Frisk said.

...

So they walked... Walked towards where they're heading.

...

And from there... The two started to get along... Sans is the one who started it first because well, Frisk is new and she might need someone to kind help her for a bit in the hospital.

That's all.

Sans and Frisk jobs are the same and different. (I know it's confusing) so the two only hangout in their breaks.

Or in the weekends which is NO WORK DAY.

Heh...

It's all fun.

Then they quickly became friends...

Then after a long while the two became best friends...

Then...

You probably guessed it... The two started to form feelings for each other...

The kind of feelings that make you feel like having butterflies in your stomach... The kind of feeling that makes you think about someone very often...

The kind of feeling that makes you masturbate while looking at a picture of someone.

It's that kind of feeling.

And both Sans and Frisk knew what it means...

_'Im in love...'_

...

Sans had decided... He's gonna confess.

He's tired of waiting and... He has the courage now and he's pretty sure it'll disappear later... Again... So he had to do this...

If he wanted Frisk to be his partner.

Sorry, saying girlfriend or boyfriend makes me very uncomfortable.

So he waits... He just recently called Frisk for their meet up on the park just behind the hospital.

...

...

It's peaceful...

...

The sound of birds flaps of their wings... The sound of leaves and grass waving while other leaves fall towards the grounds...

...

The sweet color yellow and green leaves...

...

Is peaceful... Very peaceful...

...

It reminds him of Frisk...

...

...

...

"Sans!"

A very sweet and peaceful voice echoed though his ear?

Sans looked at the source of the voice...

A tanned girl with sweet squinted eyes with her very sweet smile...

"Frisk" he muttered under his breath...

Then Frisk started to walk towards him...

And... 'shit, shit, shiiiiit!' he's losing his courage... Again! Sans started to sweat while trying to make up his mind wether he should confess or not.

Then "So... can I ask why did you want us to meet up here?"

... Sans... Froze...

Why? Why now?! Why again?!?! He literally had a scene on how he's gonna do it and now all he need is courage but... He fucking lost it! Why?!

"Uhm Sans, why is your skull blue?"

...'shiiiiit!' he's literally face palming in his head right now. This is not how he pictured it to be!

Sans breathed in and out... 'fuck it-! I'll do it!...' Sans said to himself.

"Because- I- no- We- You- L- no-" 

"Sans are you okay?" Frisk said in concern... Sans never act like this... He's usually laid back and never ever stutter.

'shiiiiit! Why?!?!?!' He really wanted to confess now but... He's having a hard time finding the right words for it. He wanted this to be romantic not awkward!

"Sans?"

"Uhm... Aaaahhhh!!!! I leove yoa!" 'Did. I. Just. Screamed' Sans said frozen...

...

Frisk- frisk froze... With her face full on red.

...

Then...

...

Frisk breathed and said...

"I'm sorry..."

Sans looked at Frisk in shock... And pain "huh?" He said with both his eye sockets full black.

  
Frisk: "I love you too but... I can't- I want to focus on my job first..." She said while looking down "I'm sorry... But I still love you it's just that- uhm..."

Sans felt pain... His feeling became like a tsunami, tornado, typhoon, and earthquake hitting him with pain... But... "It's okay..." He said with a sad smile "I uhm... Understand..." He knew Frisk love her job... Love her job so much... And she wanted to fucus so much in it... 'What am I thinking? Why didn't I consider that?!' He said to himself in anger... It's painful... But... At least 'Frisk loves me...'

Frisk: "Maybe in the future... When I'm ready?" She said.

Sans lighten up a little bit "Huh?..." Then Sans smiled "Sure!" 'She didn't entirely rejected me...' then Sans grinned 'I just have to wait' he said to himself with hope.

...

He just have to wait...

...

So he waited...

...

And waited...

...

And waited...

...

And waited...

...

And waited...

...

And waited...

...

And waited...

...

And waited...

...

Until...

He started wondering and asking himself whether 'Do Frisk really loves me back?'

...

And waited

...

Until it's been almost 2 years and...

...

Waited...

...

Until...

He's tired of waiting...

He's tired of it.

So... He faced Frisk in frustration and asked "Frisk... Do you really love me back?"

Frisk stayed silent for a while... And "Of course I do! Are you thinking I don't?" She said... Shocked... And sad...

"Really Frisk? Y'know... It's been years..." Sans said with pain in his voice.

Frisk: "I do love you! It's just, I'm not ready yet... I'm sorry..."

Sans: "really Frisk? You love me? Cuz it feels like you don't... Again, it's been years" he said angry... And sad...

Frisk: "I love you. Just- maybe wait? A little more? I'm really not ready yet..." She said while looking away.

Sans looked at her... He really don't know wether she's lying or not... But he wished he do... Because he's tired... Really tired... "Okay... Just- please tell me if you don't... I don't want to have useless hope"

Frisk: "okay" then she gave Sans a small kiss on the cheek. "Wait for me kay?... I love you..." Frisk said with her face in red.

Sans looked up at her with his face slightly blue... "Okay... I'll wait..."

...

'Ill wait...'

...

He will... Wait...

But... He's getting impatient. Really impatient...

...

_It's hard y'know?_

_It's very hard..._

_We're not together... Yet..._

_And... Seeing her with someone makes it more harder..._

_I don't want to lose Frisk... I love Frisk..._

_I really do..._

_And... I guess I got very impatient... And I acted like an ass..._

_And..._

_Uhm..._

He and Frisk got into a fight...

And said things like...

How she's somehow cruel...

And...

"I hate you..."

Frisk stood there dozen and... Shocked...  
Then... Tears started to come out from her eyes...

Sans just looked down with a hard clench on his fist.

Then...

Frisk turned her back and walked away with tears falling from her eyes.

Sans...

Sans... Didn't regret what he said... He love her... But he's tired... Very tired... And he hated it.

He can't just keep waiting anymore...

He still have hopes that Frisk love him... And he's scared that Frisk is just... Stringing him along...

...

Honestly... Frisk telling him she don't love him would honestly... For him... Be a lot better than giving him useless and untrue hope.

On that way... At least he'll try to move on...

Yeah... That would be a lot better...

But... That's not what's happening...

And... Every day he wake up... He really is wondering... 'Do Frisk really loves me?' and, he really wanted that question to be answered... Really.

  
...  
The day passed...

*Annoying alarm noises*

He stood up... Frisk quickly comes up to his mind... The question comes up to his mind then, what happened yesterday comes to his mind...

He still didn't regret it.

He then did whatever you have to do before going to work and...

Go to work...

...

As he walk... This walking alone is pretty and somehow new to him...

On these breaks he would be rushing to wherever Frisk and he planned their break...

But...

That's not happening... Not from what happened yesterday...

...

So he walked... Alone in the hospital without any knowledge on where he's going...

Then...

He heard Frisk... Not Frisk herself but someone saying Frisk's name.

He hated it but... Everytime he heard her name from someone he would always look up and see who said it...

He looked up and see two goat monsters 'they looked like a couple'

Then one of them (the one with blonde hair and beard (Asgore)) looked at him.

"Howdy! Can I ask what's your name?" He said

Sans looked at him then "Yeah, It's Sans" Sans said with a neutral tone.

"Sans?..." Then he and the other goat behind him smiled "Do you know Frisk? If you do can you please tell us where she is? We are her parents and we are doing a surprise visit for her" He said with a smile.

"I do know Frisk" He felt very uncomfortable... He don't and can't face Frisk... Yet... But... ' _Surprise visit and parents... Guess I have to...'_ "I need to call Frisk and ask her where she is first though..."

"That's okay! We'll wait" He said.

Then the other goat comes up and said "Just don't tell her we're here. It's a surprise visit after all" She said.

Sans nodded as he bought his phone up to call Frisk...

...

Then she picked up, and told him where she is with a somehow empty and sad tone from his phone...

A small pang of guilt hit him but... He decided to ignore it... For now...

"She told me where she is" Sans said as he placed his phone in his pocket.

"Oh?"

Sans: "Yeah, just follow me"

...

So they walked...

Then...

"My name is Toriel by the way and this one is my husband Asgore" Toriel said.

Asgore: "Howdy!"

Sans: "Great!"

...

"Can we ask you something?" Asgore asked.

Sans looked at them by gazing his eyes to north east and said "sure"

"How's our Frisk doing?" Asgore asked with a tint of worry.

**OUR** frisk. *Soviet union anthem intensifies*... Sorry...

"

  
Uhm..." Sans hesitated to answer but answered anyway with a "she's fine..."

Toriel: "are you sure? Sorry, but we're just very worried... We're parents you know... And after what happened then... We're very worried..."

  
Sans froze for a second and asked "Can I ask what happened in "What happened then"?" Sans said also worried...

"She didn't tell you?" Asgore said a bit shocked.

Sans: "Uhm... Yeah"

"But... You know each other right? And she always mention you everytime we call... And from what I guessing, you two were close" Asgore said.

Sans: "Yeah..."

"Oh..." Asgore with a very obvious shock in both his face and tone.

Toriel: "So what happened is..." Toriel took a deep breath and "Frisk had a boyfriend..."

Sans' eye sockets both turned black... Full black... 'Frisk had a boyfriend?!' He gritted his teeth a bit.

Asgore: "The two really love each other..." Asgore said with a gentle smile. "The two are perfect together..."

Sans fists was now shaking.

Asgore: "His name is Ajax Gibson... He's a very kind and a gentle person..."

Sans stayed silent and let Asgore continue.

"He even told us he's gonna propose to Frisk!" Asgore said with joy in the end.

Sans... Sans would definitely cry right now if he's alone... 'Frisk... Frisk is just stringing me along...'

'She just said she love me back because he pitied me...'

...

Sans gritted his teeth hard as his right eye is about to shine as he tried his best to stop tears from forming.

Toriel: "But-"

Sans stopped and listened.

Toriel: "Ajax died before that even happened..."

...

"He died from a car accident..."

...

"And... Frisk... Frisk was very depressed after that..."

...

"We tried to cheer her up... But nothing worked..."

...

"Two years passed and we told her to maybe find someone new..."

...

"That was Ajax' last message for Frisk after all... To "find someone new...""

...

"We thought she already moved on but... She didn't and said she will never replace him..."

...

"Then after a while the people from her hospital started noticing Frisk somehow crying..."

...

"And... The people from the hospital Frisk is working on requested for her to move to another hospital..."

...

"Since Ajax was admitted in that same hospital and they met there too... Frisk keep having memories of him there..."

...

"Making it hard for her to move on..."

...

Asgore: "We still didn't tell Frisk that Ajax was suppose to propose to her... Because y'know... We don't want it to be more harder to move on since... She still didn't..."

Toriel: "yeah..."

...

Sans stayed silent as they walked...

Then...

They reached their destination...

Sans pointed to where Frisk was and walked away...

Then he began processing all the words Frisk's parents just said.

...

"heh..."

"Heheheheh..."

...

'Im... I'm such an idiot ain't I?'

'I didn't even think why Frisk isn't ready for such a relationship for years...'

'ah... I'm truly an idiot...'

He said to himself as galaxies of guilt rushed towards him.

As what happened yesterday started going through his mind like a neutron star.

Then...

Since he was alone... There's no point of holding back his tears so... He let it go... With his emotions...

...

Then after a while of crying like a lost child alone in a huge hospital he stands up.

Wiped his tears away.

And grabbed his phone... Still shaking.

He then... Texted Frisk...

He don't have the _guts_ to call her after his crying... And he probably sound very obvious that he just cried.

So he just texted her.

Sense : Can we meet up later?

Sense : Maybe before we go home?

...

...

...

Whisk: sure

...

Sans waited...

He's in a park... The usual place he and Frisk would hangout to when they just want a talk and a great refreshing air.

This place is very relaxing...

He's still very nervous but... This place slightly helped him calm down...

Ah... He love this place.

Then footsteps... Towards him was heard.

He looked at the source of the sound and of course... Saw Frisk looking at him with a somehow gloomy face.

Sans then walked towards her in a somehow fast pace and... He hugged her... Tightly.... "I'm sorry..."

Frisk hugged him back "it's okay... I forgive you..."

...

Then after that the two sat down at the bench and...

"So... You used to have a boyfriend huh?" Sans said with an obvious sad tone.

Frisk froze "what?! Did- did mom and dad told you about that?..." Frisk said with a horrified and sad and angry tone.

  
Sans: "Yeah... I'm the one who asked though... So you do?"

Frisk looked away "uhm..."

Sans: "You must've love each other very much..."

Frisk stayed silent as she looked down and nodded "I love him... Very much..."

...

"And I don't think I can replace him..."

Sans smiled sadly. "Okay... So-"

Frisk: "that doesn't mean I don't love you though! It's just that... It's hard... I loved him so much... It's hard to replace him... Even if I wanted to... And he wanted to..."

"I love you just- I'm sorry... I keep you waiting... I really love you.... I just don't want to start a new relationship when I still can't move on..."

"I want to love just you... And well I still love him and probably always love him but... I wanted to love you more- more... than him... I don't want to hurt you and our relationship when that happens..."

Frisk said as he gripped Sans jacket.

And slightly cried.

Sans on the other hand...

Smiled happily and sadly... Smiled happily to know that Frisk really love him, like REALLY, and to know that she wanted to love him more. And smiled sadly to know what she's going through... And to know what she's trying to sacrifice for him.

Sans hugged her tightly...

He really love her.

"I'll wait..." Sans said as he caressed her back.

"Are you sure?" Frisk said.

"Yeah... I love you..."

"So..."

"I'll wait"

  
**Bonus!**

After that...

Sans and Frisk started to learn from each other.

They already learned a lot from each other but.

They still haven't learn each other's past and that's what they are learning...

Sans is very uncomfortable on telling his past since... He don't like his past. But he did it anyway.

Because Sans love Frisk.

And after that...

They got more close, more close than before.

Some people would even consider them as a couple already.

Sadly they aren't... Yet.

But soon.

Soon.

They'll be finally official.

**Bonus in a bonus!**

  
"Hey Sans..."

"Sorry..."

"Huh?"

"Sorry I kept you waiting hehe..."

"Hm?"

"I love you..."

"Be my partner?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!
> 
> Boi!
> 
> I struggled a bit on this!
> 
> I really thought this just gonna be short and bad.
> 
> But the song above saved me!
> 
> So yeah...
> 
> Thank you song for giving me an additional idea for this one.
> 
> Again, this one is requested by LolliJade
> 
> Go check her out if you haven't! She has really awesome books!
> 
> And she also has a cool YouTube channel which I highly recommend checking out too!
> 
> So yeah! Thank you LolliJade!
> 
> And thank you for reading this!
> 
> Bye!
> 
> 3614 words


End file.
